whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Miriam Hawkins
Miriam Hawkins (Gypsy) is an Ojo Eshu Grump in the Kingdom of Pacifica and a member of the Finders, Keepers Motley. Overview When Miriam was young she dreamed about what she would do to make the world a better place; dreams which usually led her into fantastic daydreams about what she would like to see or do. Her parents thought her daydreaming frivolous and that it made her unable to concentrate on what was real and so discouraged such things. School wasn't any better and she would drift into her head to live lives more interesting than her own. Before too long she was out of high school and not entirely prepared for what waited for her there. She attempted medical school and qualified as an RN pretty quickly but didn't have the focus or discipline to go for the doctorate. And her fantasies still followed her. Eventually the fantasies lost their shine. She worried about the day-to-day little things more and about the wonders of the world less. Worst was she didn't realize it was slipping away. One day she woke up and realized the endless summer of her youth was fading. Her sense of wonder had fled and her adult years stretched before her as only boredom and despair; the opposite of everything she had wanted. She made something of a living nursing but it wasn't what she wanted to do. She wanted to fly in space or find a cure for cancer or some other revolutionary thing. Something wonderful. She desperately wished something would change, that she wold rediscover what she had lost in her need to survive. And then one night in dreams filled with magic and ancient races it returned. They were dreams of a place beyond; lost to Earth, but where she had been before. She remembered her life as an Eshu and how she had become human to survive the age of humanity. She awoke, her world filled with the lost wonder of youth. She looked in the mirror and saw the depths of time reflected in her own eyes. Miriam knew she had found what she had always been looking for. It had been within where all dreams dwelt; not from outside where she expected it from. Soon another changeling found her, brought her to the freehold and she began learning about her new life. Image Miriam isn't particularly striking as today's society sees it, unless you look into her eyes. Her bearing, though, is a queen's. Others feel the force of her personality before they actually notice her appearance. She wears fairly average clothing to avoid notice. Her Fae Mien her eyes and hair are absolutely black and she is more slender and striking. Personal Gypsy considers herself a den mother for the motley. Certainly Shorty and Butterfly have been changelings for over a year at this point, but they are still children and must be taken care of. The wilders all have their own little problems, to be sure, and she tries to be there for them as well. She considers this awakening to be her second childhood and she intends to make the most of it while it lasts. It is literally a dream come true for her. References # CTD. Book of Storyteller Secrets, pp. 56-57. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Eshu (CTD)